Cuidando a la Princesa
by arinkwon
Summary: Len Kagamine es un pobre chico huérfano que consigue trabajo como guardaespaldas de la heredera de una de las mejores compañías de Japón: Rin Kiniro. Aun cuando la chica hace todo lo posible porque el chico se rinda, él resiste para permanecer con su trabajo. ¿Podrá surgir el amor entre una heredera y un guardaespaldas?
1. Capítulo 0

**- 0 -**

_ Tokyo, Japón, a 18 de Julio del 2012. _

_Querida tía Lola: _

_Hace tanto que no le escribía una carta. ¿Qué tal ha estado? Espero me responda tan pronto le llegue la carta, pues ansío saber cómo se encuentra. Bueno, le escribo para contarle qué ha sido de mi vida en los últimos meses. Cabe advertir que no son malas noticias, no se desespere; al contrario, todo lo que ha ocurrido ha traído a mi vida una inmensa felicidad pues representa un gran salto para mí, y estoy seguro de que calmará sus nervios, pues según entendí en su carta anterior, ha estado muy preocupada por mí. Espero que esto que le contaré le haga sentir menos mal por mí. Pero, supongo que el culpable de su malestar he sido yo por escribirle todos los fracasos que había tenido al no encontrar un trabajo. _

_La situación ha sido tan difícil estos últimos años que incluso vi la opción de huir del país e ir hacia usted para que me consolara como lo hacía cuando era apenas un niño, pero eso no mostraría ni un poco de la madurez que he desarrollado los últimos años. Creo que a mis 19 años de edad, soy bastante capaz de muchas cosas, pero la gente que solicita empleados para ciertos trabajos parece no ver lo que tienen enfrente. En cambio, se dejan llevar por apariencias y currículums. Claro, el mío está bastante vacío y, aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo, desgraciadamente esa es la verdad. Pasando a lo verdaderamente bueno, le empezaré a relatar mis recientes vivencias:_

_Usted sabe que el karate siempre ha sido mi pasión. Viéndolo durante mi vida de estudiante como un hobbie, empecé a entrenar hasta llegar a la última cinta. Cuando cumplí los diecisiete, empecé a buscar trabajo, aunque muchas veces fue sin éxito. Creo que le he contado muchas veces esto, así que me lo saltaré. _

_Me mude a Tokyo. ¡No sabe que hermosa ciudad es ésta! Hay demasiadas atracciones, es una ciudad magníficamente avanzada en cuanto a tecnología. Además, según yo, hay numerosas oportunidades de empleo. ¡Es fantástico!_

_Hace unos meses, la famosa compañía Golden lanzó una convocatoria para encontrar personal de seguridad para el jefe de la empresa. Entre los requisitos, había uno que exigía tener práctica y conocimientos en karate. Obviamente, decidí aprovechar aquello. ¡Metí mi solicitud tan pronto que cuando me di cuenta ya era el día de las audiciones!_

_Fue bastante impresionante el llegar al lugar acordado y encontrarme con una considerable cantidad de casi mil aspirantes al puesto. Después me enteré de que había espacio para diez puestos definitivos. Vaya. Al parecer tenía pocas posibilidades. _

_Nos habían citado a las siete de la mañana y, siendo las nueve, ni siquiera el primero en toda la numeración había pasado. Mientras esperábamos, hice amistad con mi actual amigo Kaito y me enteré también de muchas cosas. Entre esas cosas, que uno sería el guardaespaldas de la hija del jefe. Muchos se emocionaban y otros sentían terror, después me enteré por qué._

_Según las leyendas urbanas –como decidieron llamar a los rumores–, decían que la hija del señor es bellísima, pero lo que poseía de bella era lo que tenía de mal carácter. Recién había vuelto de estudios del extranjero, Reino Unido para ser exactos, por lo que la chica venía gradualmente cambiada. También comentaron, respecto a su carácter, que era caprichosa, rebelde y grosera, aunque frente a cámaras y demás mostrara lo contrario. Además de que es un icono de la moda en el país y como hobbie tiende a modelar en pasarelas y ser imagen de varias marcas famosas. Yo no he tenido la oportunidad de verla en persona, pero si en unas cuantas revistas y programas de chismes, que la alaban por su buen sentido de la moda y los buenos modales que presenta. Ciertamente es muy bonita, pero sinceramente no creo en todos los rumores que me contaron._

_Pronto fue mi turno y, a decir verdad, la entrevista fue un éxito. Pasé a la segunda etapa (Kaito también), reducido a un grupo de personas de sólo cincuenta pasantes. Ahí fue una demostración de habilidades, donde derrote a casi diez y fui capaz de pasar a la tercera y definitiva etapa, junto a Kaito también. Quedamos únicamente diez personas. La tercera consistía con una entrevista personal con el señor Golden (decidí llamarle así porque aún no me sé su nombre); es una persona agradable. Él decidía si eras adecuado o no, donde las diez personas que logramos llegar hasta esa última etapa, pasamos con éxito. Todos fuimos distribuidos en sectores diferentes._

_Grande fue mi suerte cuando me enteré que yo estaba entre los dos candidatos para hacernos cargo de la hija del jefe… oh, y, únicamente nosotros, estábamos expuestos a una etapa adicional: un día junto a ella, poniéndonos a prueba._

_Ese día aun no llega, por lo que tendré que escribirte cuando suceda, avisándote, por fin, si pasé el examen o no. _

_Concluyo despidiéndome, deseando que se encuentre en excelente estado de salud. También ruego que les mande muchos saludos a tío Leon y a mis primos. Espero que la estén pasando excelente en Nueva York y que, aunque mis primos sean originalmente estadounidenses, continúen estudiando el japonés que aprendieron conmigo en su estadía aquí en el país. Los extraño mucho, y les deseo lo mejor. ¡Espero verlos pronto!_

_Lo único que puedo decirle es que, por ahora, estoy entre los candidatos para__** cuidar a la princesa. **__Deséeme suerte._

_Atentamente, tu sobrino Len._

* * *

**Buenos días/tardes/noches, me presento. Soy _Arin_ y vengo a presentarles un nuevo proyecto que ha venido rondando en mi cabeza desde hace ya varios días. Pese a lo breve de este capítulo, quiero informarles que viene mucho por delante. Este capítulo es una especie de 'introducción', epílogo, como le quieran llamar. **

**Espero esta historia llegue a ser del agrado de muchos, porque vengo, más que nada, con ese propósito. Pretendo que no sea como las demás, para que así no se torne aburrida, pero depende mucho de ustedes que esta historia pueda trascender :) Recuerden que esto es sólo el inicio, y sin ustedes, no podré llegar hasta el final.**

**Agradecería mucho que, si les agrada, dejen sus reviews, follows y favs, que aquí, son mi único suelo :D **

**Me despido y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**

**Xoxo, Arin.**


	2. Capítulo 1

_Ni Vocaloid ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Fanfic sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**- 1 -**

Me había asegurado de desayunar correctamente antes de venir al lugar acordado para la última etapa, que marcaría definitivamente mi futuro en la guardia de la importante empresa Golden. Vacilé varias veces en mi lugar con la manera adecuada en la que debía saludar y presentarme ante la señorita. Estaba bastante nervioso. Y mi compañero con quien iba a competir para el puesto, Takashi Saito, no ayudaba demasiado con sus constantes alaridos nerviosos en los que explicaba abiertamente el carácter tajante y despreciable que mostraba la señorita ante sus empleados.

Sin embargo, no me iba dejar vencer por supuestas afirmaciones. Aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo, debía mostrar una apariencia segura y precisa, para que así la señorita fuera capaz de escogerme ante tal gatito nervioso que tenía como contrincante. Justo en ese instante me cuestionaba cómo había sido posible que Saito llegara hasta aquí. Había tenido la oportunidad de platicar con él en etapas anteriores, pero se mostraba menos nervioso que ahora. Claro, siempre temblaba al hablar, pero yo sólo había llegado a la conclusión que, quizá, se trataba de un simple tic nervioso.

Revisé por enésima vez el reloj de mi muñeca. Eran las 6:50 de la mañana. Nos habían citado desde las seis, y nos habían advertido que fuéramos extremadamente puntuales, pues la señorita acostumbraba despertar entre 6:30 y 7:00 a.m. Al parecer, hoy sería justo a las siete en punto. Y faltaban diez minutos para que viéramos la cara de quien, alguno de los dos, serviríamos.

El día anterior, me había decidido a dormir desde las ocho de la noche, para así levantarme a las tres de la mañana. Sin embargo, los traicioneros nervios, que nunca faltaban a alguna ocasión, hicieron presencia, causando molestias en mi estómago. Éste se revolvía como una licuadora, impidiéndome dormir. Terminé levantándome justo a la media noche, después de cuatro horas de agonía mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. Me decidí a leer, pero el sueño no llegó; bebí un vaso de leche caliente, pero ningún bostezo se presentó. Hasta que dieron las tres de la mañana y empecé a preparar la ropa que usaría en las próximas horas; me aseguré de planchar con suma delicadeza mis prendas, desde la corbata, el chaleco hasta los calcetines, que eran tan blancos como que parecían nuevos. Pretendía presentarme de la manera más correcta que fuera posible. Y los resultados fueron tan placenteros que terminé bastante satisfecho por mi arduo trabajo. Me preparé un delicioso pero ligero desayuno y atiné a comerlo con tranquilidad y lentitud, para que no cayera mal a mi estómago y no causara molestias en medio de las pruebas de la señorita.

Ahora estaba me hallaba sentado en la habitación de servicio de la enorme mansión. El miedoso Saito seguía escurriéndose de los nervios en su asiento, mientras yo intentaba transmitirle un poco de seguridad, que él se estaba encargando se estrangular con sus quejidos de niña.

De pronto, mi reloj de muñeca empezó a sonar, indicando que ya eran las siete en punto. Mi corazón dio un brinco a la par del tonito del reloj. Mis manos empezaban a sudar, llegando a sentirse pegajosas y desagradables. Dios mío, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido así, ni siquiera en las pruebas de karate para ascender en rangos y conseguir las cintas siguientes. Era increíble como los sentimientos de angustia y desesperación se mezclaban para crear uno que no tenía nombre.

Un hombre de mediana estatura entró a la sala, vestido con un traje negro y una corbata de un rojo escarlata bellísimo. Sus ojos entrecerrados se encontraban detrás de unos lentes con orillas platas, que combinaban chistosamente con su plateado cabello. Murmuró unas cuantas palabras de bienvenida, presentándose con el nombre de Kuronuma Minato, a lo que vinieron las rápidas presentaciones y unos sutiles regaños para apresurarnos e ir hasta donde la señorita estaba.

Nos condujeron por un largo pasillo alfombrado, con paredes al estilo vintage y columnas con detalles dorados. Había pinturas preciosas que tenían pinta de haber sido traídas desde Europa, numerosos arreglos de rosas y múltiples clases de flores. Tras traspasar unas enormes puertas, ingresamos a una sala, que parecía ser la principal; subimos las escaleras y caminamos por otros dos pasillos similares al primero, hasta llegar donde estaba una puerta más grande que la anterior. El hombre se detuvo ahí, suplicándoles con su cordial tono que permanecieran en su lugar hasta que la señorita se dignara a salir.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que las puertas rechinaron y de ellas salieron cuatro sirvientas, todas posicionándose en los lados posteriores a la puerta, con la cabeza gacha. La señorita hizo acto de presencia.

Los rumores eran ciertos; era condenadamente bella. Su figura esbelta, de estatura mediana, no más alta que yo, resaltaba con los atuendos adecuados que siempre escogía; su cutis se miraba perfecto, aun cuando sólo llevaba un rubor que era más que seguro que era natural; sus ojos eran de un azul increíblemente bello, pues centellaban naturalmente, además de que eran adornados por unas pestañas tan largas que eran capaces de chocar y perderse contra sus cejas; su nariz estaba graciosamente respingada; sus labios eran delgados, pero tenían un no-se-qué que llamaba demasiado la atención, sumándole que llevaban un color melón de labial y un brillo muy sutil pero elegante, que los hacía lucir hermosamente deliciosos. Llevaba un chaleco azul cielo, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, una blusa blanca y una falda de cuero color obscuro, que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y esbeltas, blancas piernas. Su manera de caminar era tan graciosa que la elegancia era natural, tan natural como su hermoso y bien cuidado cabello rubio. Todo en ella era tan perfecto, que parecía ser irreal. Tal como las revistas la pintaban, y como había admitido anteriormente, era simplemente hermosa.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas recomponerme y miré de reojo a Saito, quien la miraba igual de embelesado. Como muestra de respeto, me incliné, acto que Saito se apresuró a imitar, aun cuando estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Kuronuma-san se apresuró a presentarnos mientras la señorita nos examinaba de pies a cabeza.

─ Como sabrán, hoy se encargaran de acompañar a la señorita Kiniro y harán todo lo que ella diga y necesite ─ambos asentimos atentos a cada una de las indicaciones que nos daban, como turnarnos para conducir el carro (pues hoy el chofer no estaba) hasta protegerlas de paparazzis que intentarían irrumpir con su privacidad.

La señorita Kiniro había permanecido callada hasta el momento, aún examinándonos de pies a cabeza. Si yo me sentía a morir por su mirada, no quería imaginarme las nerviosas sensaciones que el pobre Saito debía estar sintiendo.

Cuando dieron por terminadas las indicaciones, y aún sin despegar sus labios, la señorita bajó las escaleras con una ligera prisa, dirigiéndose con su típica gracia hacia la entrada, donde esperaba ver su automóvil dispuesta a empezar sus actividades sociales del día.

Apenas pisó el suelo de afuera, una limusina oscura estacionó en la entrada, mientras uno de los sirvientes bajaba y formaba una fila para recibirla en la puerta. Todos se inclinaron mientras nosotros nos apresurábamos a ponernos en nuestras posiciones.

─ ¿Quién manejará primero? ─me cuestionó con tono nervioso Saito, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. Me encogí de hombros, pues sinceramente no sabía. Estaba dispuesto a decir que manejaría yo primero, pero la señorita se apresuró a, por fin, abrir la boca para dar instrucciones por sí misma.

─Quiero que me lleven a _The sweet tea_ ─ordenó la rubia mientras le abría la puerta del auto para que ingresara. ─ Ah, y manejarás tú ─apuntó hacia Saito para después acomodarse en el asiento.

Saito se movió de un lado a otro, como si estuviera desubicado.

─Hey, ─le llamé intentando captar su atención─ iré de copiloto, no te preocupes. Lo peor que puedes hacer es ponerte nervioso.

Tragó saliva y asintió.

Tan pronto como pudimos, salimos directo hacia el lugar que nos había pedido que la lleváramos. Gracias al GPS, nos fue fácil hallar el lugar y llevarla hasta ahí. El único detalle, era el siempre concurrido tráfico, pero era algo con lo que ella no podía luchar, pues sería en inútil. Yo permanecía atento al frente, por si de repente el piloto se le ocurriera cometer una estupidez como estrellarnos contra un muro en nuestro día de prueba. Además de que miraba continuamente al espejo retrovisor, verificando el buen estado de la señorita; en efecto, ésta se encontraba bastante bien, escribiendo velozmente con su celular último modelo, dando la idea de que no estaba enterada del congelamiento de tráfico por el que atravesábamos.

En cuestión de veinte minutos, llegamos al lugar. Era una cafetería bien conocida en la ciudad, no obstante, era inalcanzable para quienes poseían un presupuesto bajo, pues era más bien considerada para personas de la alta sociedad. Obviamente, era un lugar al que la señorita Kiniro podía asistir, y que era uno de sus favoritos ─me había tomado la molestia de investigar muchas cosas sobre ella que, sean o no verdaderas, aparecían en revistas y programas─.

Ahí se encontró con otras tres chicas. Ellas eran iguales o menos hermosas que la señorita, pero tenían un porte y un talante diferente al de ella. Cada una poseía algo que la diferenciaba a la otra a simple vista. Podía reconocer a dos de ellas: Megpoid Gumi, hija del famoso Megpoid Gumo, líder en artículos tecnológicos e innovadores que revolucionaron la era de la tecnología japonesa, además de que la chica era imagen de la misma marca familiar Megpoid. La segunda, Akita Neru, actriz y modelo que tenía cierto toque vanguardista, famosa por su increíble y singular belleza que captaba la atención de cualquiera. La tercera no la reconocía muy bien, pero si no se equivocaba, era miembro de la familia Hatsune, quienes se dedicaban a agencias artísticas, instrumentos musicales y clubes nocturnos; la chica era muy hermosa, demasiado para ser sinceros, suficiente como para caer bajo un hechizo, y aunque sonara ridículo, así era.

Y con ello, comprendías que clase de amistades compartía la señorita Kiniro; no cualquiera estaba permitido a ingresar en su estrecho círculo social. Si no eras famoso o miembro de una compañía famosa y, más que nada, exitosa, ni siquiera titubees en acercarte, pues recibirías una patada que te mandaría a volar. O a menos que vayas a trabajar para su familia.

Emprendió una plática amena y animada con sus amigas, quienes reían y conversaban de igual manera que la rubia. Y a decir verdad, yo me encontraba bastante aburrido, incluso más que Saito, con la diferencia que él no lograba disimularlo. No le veía el caso a estar aquí, en una supuesta prueba en la que no parecía ni siquiera notarnos. A decir verdad, era bastante estúpido. ¿No podía escoger sólo a uno? O si quería extrema seguridad, ¿no podía quedarse con ambos?

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché su alta voz llamándonos.

─ Necesito mi bolso, lo olvide en el auto. Vayan por él ─ordenó sin mirarnos.

Saito y yo compartimos miradas, decidiendo con los ojos quién iría por el bolso. Al notar su indecisa actitud, opté por ir en busca el bolso. Me tomó varios segundos traspasar la entrada, pues a pesar de ser un lugar bastante caro, recibía buena clientela, la mayoría con finos talantes y posturas elegantes. Cuando volví, Saito tenía una expresión de horror que, obviamente, yo no me explicaba. Apenas le extendí el bolso a la señorita, ésta me lo arrebató y volví a lado de Saito para que me explicara el porqué de su obscura apariencia. Con dificultad, logré arrebatarle unas cuantas palabras, pero se limitó a expresar únicamente monosílabos que no me informaban de nada. Me rendí y volví a mi posición de tranquilidad y seguridad por si cualquier cosa pasaba.

Mis piernas empezaban a flaquear. El motivo era la hora entera que había permanecido de pie sin siquiera un segundo de reposo en un asiento. Como siempre, el que me preocupaba era Saito. Su cara se mostraba más que cansada, con su alma apunto de escapársele por los oídos o la boca. Intenté hacer que mejorara su complexión, pero nada que hice logró encasillarlo y mostrar una expresión más tranquila y serena.

Su tensión aumentaba cuando ambos sentíamos las miradas de las amigas de la señorita. Como si no estuviera inspeccionando y calificando, nos apuntaban con sus delgados dedos murmurando cosas inaudibles para nosotros. La señorita se limitaba a mirar de reojo con un semblante de indiferencia y sumo desinterés ante nosotros. A decir verdad, me molestaba bastante que nos tuviera ahí parados como estatuas, cuando podía estar examinando nuestras habilidades para ver quién era el mejor de los dos. Claro estaba que no tenía ninguna intención similar a esa, pues dada las situaciones hasta ahora, parecía pretender permanecer sentada en aquel mismo lugar por un buen largo tiempo.

La acción comenzó cuando, en un descuido y por alguna extraña razón, Saito pareció menearse como un ebrio, aflojando todos sus tensos músculos, y dejando reposar todo su peso en la delgada mesa, que se tambaleo por la carga del chico. La mesita de tambaleo de un lado a otro hasta que quedó nuevamente firme, sin embargo, había una taza de café llena en ella. Todas las presentes lanzaron unos chillidos, temiendo que el extremadamente cálido líquido cayera en ellas y las quemara –o mucho peor era que temieran únicamente dañar sus atuendos─, por lo que todas cerraron los ojos. La taza tambaleo hasta derramarse, con todo el líquido esparciéndose en dirección hacia la señorita. Me apresuré a sacar un pañuelo que tenía en mi bolsillo y a ponerlo sobre la mojada mesa, evitando que el líquido cayese sobre las piernas de la señorita. Me posicioné de tal manera que no cayera ni una gota en ella, pero parte del café cayó en mi traje, dejando que el calor traspasara las telas y molestara un poco mi piel. La señorita abrió con desesperación los ojos ─que hasta el momento había mantenido cerrados─ y se puso de pie tan pronto como pudo, incluso tirando la silla en la que estaba sentada y lanzando alaridos, como si le hubiera caído una gota de aquel caliente café.

Saito parecía un zombie. Después de percatarse de su error, se limitó a quedarse parado, viendo la escena y no emitiendo más que leves gemidos que denotaban su terror. La señorita permanecía en su lugar, con una expresión que denotaba una mezcla de horror, enojo y frustración. Rápidamente, tomé un pañuelo y me dispuse a limpiar o deshumedecer su falda, pero un manotazo, retiro mi mano. Continué empezando a limpiar la mesa que se encontraba aún mojada por el líquido marrón, aun desparramándose hasta el suelo. Me quedé inerte por unos segundos, esperando el momento en el que la señorita empezara con sus reclamos, pero ese momento nunca llegó. Simplemente, se limitó a tomar su bolso, despedirse de sus amigas con unas reverencias de noventa grados y caminando con pasos pesados hasta la puerta. Le di una palmada en la espalda a Saito para que reaccionara, apresurándonos a alcanzar a la señorita que esquivaba a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino. En silencio, llegó al auto y esperó a que uno de nosotros le abriera la portezuela para que ingresara. Una vez estuvimos todos dentro, se mantuvo en silencio; me posicione en el asiento de piloto mientras Saito permanecía en severo shock en el lado copiloto. Podía ver partes que le sudaban que se supone no debían hacerlo. Con un severo tono, ordenó que la condujéramos hasta su casa.

El camino fue silencioso, y fue asfixiantemente lento. Hasta que por fin llegamos, se bajó sin esperar que le abriera y caminó rápidamente dentro de la casa. Ahí le esperaba Minato, quien levantó las cejas al notar el aspecto furioso que tenía la señorita en su casa. Corrió escaleras arriba y unas diez mucamas la siguieron con gran frenesí. Minato nos dedicó una mirada severa, exigiéndonos una explicación. Tragué saliva fuertemente y Saito pareció hacer lo mismo, nada más que logré escuchar cuando lo hizo.

─ Fue un ligero accidente. ─dije cuando vi que Saito no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Minato iba a hablar cuando la señorita apareció como fiera envuelta en una bata de baño. Su rostro estaba rojo de la ira y sus cejas notablemente unidas. Saito se removió en su lugar, y yo intenté mantener mi postura.

Fueron infinitos los minutos que tardó intentando rebuscar una palabra para bramar, un merecido regaño por el descuido cometido, un automático rechazo para el trabajo que tanto nos había costado conseguir.

Su rostro pareció serenarse después de inhalar y exhalar profundamente unas quince veces. Hasta que por fin abrió la boca para hablar, con los ojos cerrados.

─ Alguno de ustedes dos tiene una idea de cuánto era el valor del atuendo que vestía el día de hoy… ─comenzó murmurando. Aun cuando sabíamos el estado de enojo en el que se encontraba, ese timbre cantarín no se retiraba de su expresar.

Compartí una mirada de reojo con Saito, quien apretó los labios con frustración. Al notar que ninguno respondería, abrió los ojos y volvió a hablar:

─ Estoy segura que era incluso más costoso que SUS MUGROSAS CASAS ─elevó el tono de repente. Saito dio un brinco ante eso, mientras yo prefería simplemente cerrar los ojos. Nuevamente notó nuestro mutismo, lo que la enfureció más.─ ¿NO VAN A DECIR NADA? ¿NO DIRÁN NADA EN SU DEFENSA?

Suspiré un par de veces y me incliné en una reverencia, cosa que Saito imitó en cuestión de segundos. La escuché reírse, pero no levanté la vista para verla; simplemente permanecí en mi posición, aun luchando con mi voz para que me permitiera hablar y disculparme con voz alta.

─ Me sorprendí cuando escuché que los diez finalistas habían llegado casi limpios a la última etapa. Me maravillé pensando que serían unos super guardaespaldas. Aunque debo admitir que cuando los vi en la mañana me sorprendí, pensé que detrás de sus escuálidos cuerpos estaba escondida su fuerza. Y realmente esperaba que llegaran hasta la noche. ¡Aún no terminaba de practicar el discurso que daría para rechazar a uno! Arruinaron el espectáculo. Así que supongo debo improvisar. ─dijo en tono de burla.

El rostro de Saito se encontraba morado por el miedo. Parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría, que huiría evitando cualquier cosa, pero eso nunca paso. Yo estaba más o menos igual, pero si me iban a rechazar, quería hacerlo con una apariencia no muy débil.

Paseo unos cuantos minutos en línea horizontal hacia nosotros, de ida y vuelta, inspeccionando cada elemento de nosotros. Sus ojos paseaban a una velocidad increíble por cada rincón de nuestra apariencia, pero bastaba para memorizar cada detalle.

Minato permanecía como piedra en su lugar; no hacia ni decía nada. Ni siquiera parecía respirar. Las mucamas hacían su mejor intento para imitar la posición de Minato, pero en vez de eso, se la pasaban cuchicheando mientras nos miraban y señalaban. Incluso yo podía escuchar sus murmullos y unas cuantas risillas. Cuando sus cuchicheos se hicieron más elevados, la señorita les dedicó una mirada severa y éstas se callaron en seguida. Cerré mis puños mientras los huesos de mi mano tronaban.

─ Bien, creo que he decidido. Pero antes de decir quién se queda, debo dar mi punto de vista de cada uno.

Se acercó a Saito mientras estaba se tensaba como soldadito de plomo. ─Tú me das mucha risa. Pareciera que estás hecho de cera, y eso hace que tu elegante traje ─resaltó lo último moviendo los dedos─ no se luzca. Cuando me acerco, te tensas, como ahora; cuando te miro, te meneas como gelatina. Por Dios, _eres_ _patético_.

Finalmente, se acercó a mí, ignorando al pobre mudo y atónito Saito, y viéndome de pies a cabeza nuevamente. Más de cerca era incluso más hermosa. Parecía tener una piel tersa como bebé, sus pestañas eran naturalmente el doble de largas de lo que aparentaba en las revistas, su nariz estaba graciosamente respingada y su perfume era exquisitamente delicioso. Me tomó de la corbata y aspiró mi perfume. ─ Un único consejo para ti, ─comenzó─: cambia de perfume.

Con eso se alejó y palmeó unas cuantas veces, riendo. ─Bien, creo que es bastante obvia mi elección. Tú, ─señaló a Saito─ desapareces. Tú, empiezas mañana ─culminó señalándome y dedicándome una bella sonrisa pero con aires de soberbia y superioridad.

Subió las escaleras con unas cuantas sirvientas detrás, mientras las que sobraban en la misma habitación que nosotras chillaban extrañamente y rodeaban a Saito. Éste las ignoró y se acercó a mí con una débil sonrisa.

─ Felicidades ─musitó rodeándome con sus brazos y dándome palmadas en la espalda. ─Lo merecías, y creo que me salvaste.

Reí ante su comentario y lo abracé también. ─Hiciste un buen trabajo.

Sus hombros parecían más relajados. Incluso su mirada había cambiado. ─Sabes que lo hice mal. Creo que fue buena idea el derramar el café ─susurró en mi oído. Ambos reímos y nos separamos. ─No perdamos contacto. ─asentí. Se despidió con una reverencia para enseguida desaparecer por la puerta del frente.

Me volteé solo para ver a varias mucamas con cosas en las manos y a Minato con un elegante traje negro y unos zapatos brillantes del mismo color.

─ Bienvenido ─dijo dedicándome una sonrisa y haciendo que las sirvientas lanzaran gritos celebrando mi entrada al personal de la familia Kiniro.

* * *

**Buenas tardes. Me demoré demasiado en actualizar, lo cuál lamento mucho. Voy de prisa y no tengo mucho que agregar, sólo que disfruten el corto capítulo. Recuerden recomendar el fic si les agrada, que me ayudaría mucho :3 **

**Xoxo, Arin.**


End file.
